Amigos ou Algo Mais?
by pKena MalfOy
Summary: Hermione e Harry sempre foram amigos desde Hogwarts. Agora já formados a amizade deles ainda continua só que mais intensa como nunca foi. Será que descobriram sentimentos até então obscuros? Música: Pensando em Você Babado Novo


Ela só o observava.

Prestava atenção em cada detalhe que ele tinha, cada movimento que ele fazia, cada palavra que ele dizia. Seria só amizade mesmo? Ele me dava tanta atenção, tanto carinho...era tanta cumplicidade que todos duvidavam se não existia algo mais...e acho que até eu estava começando a duvidar. Mas seria da parte dele ou da minha? Ah eu não sei...só sei que surgiu.

Amar? O amava sim. Mas seria como amigo ou algo mais? Essa era a duvida que predominava na minha cabeça.

"Ele é tão perfeito, todo atencioso comigo...seria só amizade o que ele sente por mim?"

Cabeles negros esvoaçantes, olhos azuis com uma penetração incrível capaz de enxergar sua alma, sorriso penetrante o suficiente pra me deixar relaxada e mais sem graça ainda. Ele era o tipo de menino que fazia todas as meninas babarem e ficarem encantadas com sua beleza. Sua fama era grande na sua época de Hogwarts "O menino que sobreviveu" era como o chamavam. Mas agora que ele já era um adulto na sua posição de auror ninguém mais chamava-o assim...Potter, Harry Potter. Ainda era famoso mas por exercer sua profissão muito bem.

As amigas dela imaginavam que ele era o homem perfeito pra qualquer tipo de mulher. .

_**Tava satisfeita em te ter como amigo **_

_**mas o que será que aconteceu comigo,**_

_**Aonde foi que eu errei?**_

_**As vezes me pergunto se eu não entendi errado**_

_**Grande amizade com estar apaixonado**_

_**Se for só isso logo vai passar...**_

****

****

Porém nenhuma delas conhecia ele suficientemente bem como sua amiga castanha.

Hermione Granger.

A dona dos pensamentos confusos, a melhor amiga de Harry Potter, a pessoa que o conhecia verdadeiramente por dentro.

Ela sabia que Harry era um garoto perfeito, mas não para qualquer mulher, mas pra uma especial. Uma que não achasse que ele era perfeito pelo dinheiro que tinha, pela aparência física ou pela profissão. Mas uma que gostasse dele realmente por dentro. O seu jeito, seus defeitos, suas qualidades, suas crises...suas confusões.

Seria ela essa pessoa?!

Ultimamente Hermione tinha pensado muito sobre a sua proximidade com Harry. Ele sempre estava com ela aonde fosse, abraçando-a, beijando-a. Provocando-a. Ela até então levava tudo a brincadeira, até uma certa rodinha de amigas ficar ciente de tudo:

- Mione...você realmente acha que Harry não sente nada por você? - Luna dizia.

- Não Luna...não acho. é só amizade cara, só que é uma em especial. São 10 anos de amizade, desde nosso 1º ano de Hogwarts, a gente só criou uma intimidade maior...

- Não creio Mione. Ele é muito apegado a você, quando vocês discutem, mesmo quando você tá errada ele te pede desculpas. Como se ele não quisesse te magoar. Te trata como uma bonequinha de porcelana. Quando vocês saem se algum homem chega em você para conversar ele logo fica de cara fechada e bola um plano ou alguma desculpa pra te tirar de lá. Fala sério...que menino que faz isso e só tem amizade?

- É mesmo Mi – dizia Gina – Harry sente alguma coisa a mais por você e só você num percebe. Você só quer enxergar a amizade dele e não vê os verdadeiros sentimentos por trás disso tudo. Eu acho que ele gosta, e só não admitiu até agora porque você cisma em demonstrar só amizade, nenhum carinho a mais, como ele sempre faz com você. O Harry é uma pessoa maravilhosa, de um caráter ótimo e super gato também. E você vive dizendo que ele merece uma mulher que o conheça bem e que não o maltrate. Porque não você? Ninguém conhece Harry Potter tão bem como Hermione Granger.

- Hahaha...vocês são tão engraçadas meninas! é sério eu não vejo...

- Aaaa Mioneeee! PeloamorquevocêtemaDeeeus mulher! - Padma dizia – você não vê que o Harry é uma graça e ...te dá mó mole? Jesus ela é muito lerda! Cadê a Sabe-Tudo Granger? Além do mais não é só o Harry que dá esses chiliques quando vê a Mione com alguém...e ela aquele dia no Caldeirão Furado? Acho que ela até ganho rugas na tesa de tão fechada e feia que o rosto dela tava quando Harry estava falando com Cho. Hahahahaha

- Concordo com a Padma, você é muito lerda pra perceber as coisas Mionezinha do meu coração e além do mais morre de ciúmes dele.– Parvati disse.

- Okei meninas. Eu não preciso ouvir isso. Eu não sei o que eu sinto por ele mas...é só amizade e...

_**Mas quando toca o telefone, será você?**_

_**O que eu estiver fazendo eu paro de fazer**_

_**Se fica muito tempo sem me ligar**_

_**Arranjo uma desculpa pra te procurar**_

_**Que tola mas não consigo evitar...**_

****

****

- Alô?

- Mione?

- Harry?

As meninas se aproximaram do telefone automaticamente pra saber o que ele iria falar.

Não sabia porque, mas essa ligação a fez tremer.

- Tudo bom com você? Tanto tempo que eu não te vejo...eu resolvi ligar.

- Ahh Harry que bom que ligou – "Tanto tempo? Mas a gente se viu a 2 dias atrás!" - Eu to bem e você?

- Eu também estou...olha aqui..queria saber se você queria sair hoje comigo. Sei lá...um cinema, jantar...conversar! To com saudades de você.

As meninas começaram a rir e sussurrar: "Eu falei! Eu disse que ele gostava dela ela não me ouviu!", "Mione é mesmo uma boba! Harry mó partidão e ela aí sozinha! A única solteira do grupo!". Isso porque Gina estava com Draco, Luna com Rony e as gêmeas Patil com os gêmeos Weasley.

- Ahh Harry, eu não..eu não sei porque as meninas estão aqui em casa e...

- As meninas?! Que meninas?!

- Gina, Luna e Parvati e Padma.

- Olááááááá Harrryyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy – elas gritaram juntas no telefone para ele ouvir.

- Elas...elas tão ouvindo a conversa?

- Estão aqui grudadas do lado querendo saber o que con...

- Harry tudo bom? - Era Gina que pegava o telefone da mão de Mione assustada.

- Tu..tudo Gina e você? Como estão as coisas com o Malfoy?

- Ahh muito bem obrigada! Olha só, não acredita na Mione, a gente tá aqui conversando só que já estamos indo embora e eu tenho certeza que a Mi não quer ficar em casa. Então passa aqui e leva ela pra dar um passeio, eu tenho certeza que vocês tem MUUITA coisa a conversar.

- Hhahaha, só você Gina...eu quero levá-la ela que não quer sair comigo – falou com voz de choro.

- Rá! Mas ela quer sim, entenda que toda mulher faz seu charme. Agora fala com ela e marca o horário..Beeijo.

- Beijo Gina.

"Ele ta caidinho por você" - Sussurrou Gina em direção a Mione – "Sai com ele sua bobona, a gente sente que você quer e que tá evitando só porque ta com medo de se envolver."

"Ah cala a boca Gina!" - e Mione se viu corar na frente de amiga e sorrir meio debochadamente.

- Harry?

- Então Mi, que horas eu posso passar aí?

- Olha...que tal as 8?

- Perfeito. 8 hrs eu to ai. Um beijo.

Mione sentiu seu coração acelerar. Iria sair com Harry, mas agora não era pra ficar na casa dele fazendo bagunça igual duas crianças, nem ir pra casa dela assistir filme tomando sorvete. Era definitivamente um encontro. Ele iria levá-la para o cinema e depois jantar.

"Será que ele gosta de mim mesmo?"

Hermione sentiu que seu sentimento por Harry não era só amizade. Ela sentia um carinho muito maior. Só que não sabia explicar se era realmente o que ela achava que ele queria dela. Mas na altura que ela já estava, sabia que Harry era dono dos seus pensamentos por ter tantas dúvidas e pensamentos carinhosos em relação a ele.

"É...acho que eu estou apaixonada por ele".

_**Porque eu só vivo pensando em você e é sem querer**_

_**Você não sai da minha cabeça mais...**_

_**Eu só vivo acordada a sonhar, imaginar **_

_**as penso ser um sonho impossivel uma ilusão terrível será?**_

_**Hoje eu pedi tanto em oração que as portas do seu coração **_

_**se abrissem pra eu te conkistar.**_

_**Mas que seja feita a vontade de Deus, se Ele quiser então**_

_**não importa quando onde como eu vou ter seu coração.**_

****

****

Eram 7:40. Faltavam 20 minutos para Harry chegar e ela estava nervosa. As meninas falaram que queriam ela linda, até escolheram a roupa dela. E queriam saber de tudo depois. Elas sabiam o que ia acontecer.

Mione escolheu uma calça social preta, sandálias de bico fino também pretos e uma bata azul muito linda e toda delicadinha. Iriam jnatar mas também iriam ao cinema. "Nem tão arrumada nem tão bagunçada" - pensou. Colocou seus brincos, suas pulseiras, arrumou seu cabelo alisando-o na raiz e deixando os cachos perfeitamente soltos nas pontas prendendo pontos de luz entre eles. Estava realmente linda. Sua maquiagem era a mais básica possível. Gloss, Blush, Lápis e Rímel.

No momento em que estava pegando sua bolsa a campainha tocou.

"É ele."

Seu estômago revirou, sua espinha arrepiou, suas pernas bambearam...

"Abre a porta sua idiota!"

Hermione foi em direção a porta e a abriu.

"Minha nossa"

Foi a única coisa que ela conseguiu pensar. Harry estava de calças sociais pretas também, seus sapatos sociais e uma blusa azul quase chegando ao púrpura. Seu cabelo todo bagunçado como se estivesse acabado de acordar porém lindo! Seus óculos em seu rosto, as mãos para trás e um sorriso super meigo na face.

- Oi Mi – e tirou as mãos de trás revelando um buquê de copos-de-leite lindos! - trouxe pra você.

- Ah Harry! Brigada! - eu o puxei e dei um abraço apertado e o beijei na bochecha. Um beijo estalado demorado. Nem eu percebi o que fazia. - São lindas! Obrigada mesmo!

- Que isso. Nossa você está linda! Muito perfeita mesmo...

- Brigada de novo senhor elogiador.

- De nada senhora elogiada.

- Senhora não...senhorita.

- Hahahaha – ele fica lindo rindo – a Senhorita já está pronta? Podemos ir?

- Claro Senhor.

Ele ofereceu seu braço e foram em direção ao carro dele. O tempo que passam juntos é sempre muito legal. Muito bem aproveitado porque eles sempre sorriem a vontade e conversam muito. Só que dessa vez até chegar ao cinema só não ficou chato o clima porque o rádio estava ligado. Nenhum dos dois falou alguma coisa, foi um silêncio total. Sem graças talvez?

A sorte foi que chegaram ao cinema rápido o suficiente pra não ficarem tão mais sem graça.

Depois de assistirem seu filme na saída Hermione ouviu uma voz esganiçada:

- Haarryyyyyyyyyyyyyyy!

- Cho.

- Tudo bom querido? Como você está?

- Bem obrigada. Hermione Granger? O que você tá fazendo aqui?

- Cho...saindo, com Harry...posso?

- Vocês dois..estão...saindo?

Nesse momento eles se olharam sem graças...

- Nãã...ão...é..amizade...mesmo.

- Ah bem! Hihaiuehiuaheiua Que alívio! Não achei que Harry Potter estaria saindo com...Hermione...Granger.

- Porque? Algum problema querida?

- Nenhum Granger. Harry...posso falar com você um minutinho?

- Tu..tudo bem...Mione você, me da licença? Coisa de 10 minutos no máximo!

- Vou no banheiro depois eu volto.

- Vá querida vá.

_**Eu faço tudo pra chamar sua atenção**_

_**de vez em quando eu meto os pés pelas mãos**_

_**engulo a seco o ciúme quando outra apaixonada quer tirar de mim sua atenção.**_

_**Coração apaixonado é bobo, sorriso seu ele derrete todo**_

_**o teu charme, teu olhar, tua fala mansa me faz delirar**_

****

****

Hermione saiu de lá revoltada e muito vermelha de raiva! Ou seria ciúmes?

Entrou no banheiro, retocou a maquiagem, fez tudo o que tinha que fazer e saiu. Já tinham se passado 20 minutos, achava que tinha ficado tempo mais que suficiente lá.

Porém quando voltou teve uma surpresa.

Cho. Harry. Beijo.

Hermione sentiu seu coração mais lento. Ela tinha saído com Harry pra ele beijar a Cho?

Abaixou a cabeça e saiu em direção a porta do cinema. Quando estava chegando na saída ouviu alguém a chamando:

- MIONE!

Ela olhou pra trás e viu a cara de preocupado de Harry e a cara debochada de Cho. No mesmo instante ela saiu em direção a algum lugar que ela podia aparatar.

- Mione espera!

- Não tenho nada pra falar com você.

- Mione eu não fiz nada! Mione me escuta eu quero falar com você! - E segurou seu braço fazendo ela virar bruscamente pra trás e soltar toda sua raiva.

- Quem você pensa que é Harry Potter? Você me chama pra sair, me dá flores, me trata esquisitamente dentro do carro, me trata carinhosamente no telefone, no cinema, me elogia pra depois vir pro cinema e a primeira vaca que você encontra na frente você beija? Na MINHA frente? Na frente da mulher que você chamou pra sair? Pois tenho uma coisa pra te informar Harry – e nesse momento lágrimas surgiam no seu rosto – Você devia ter no mínimo respeito por mim mas nem isso teve!

- Mione eu posso explicar eu...

- Eu achava que você tinha respeito por mim...mas percebi que não. Passar bem...eu vou pra minha casa.

- Mione me escuta – Harry a pegou e prensou na parede – eu não queria beijar a Cho. Ela veio conversar comigo sobre querer voltar e quando viu você saindo me beijou e quando te viu indo embora me soltou. Ela fez pra te provocar Mione eu...eu gosot de você...mais, mais do que você imagina.

Mione amoleceu na hora. Ele gostava dela. Ele...não queria a Cho...ele a queria.

- Harry...como isso aconteceu? E..eu não entendo...

- Simples Mione, você é perfeita. Eu amo você e sempre amei como amigo, mas agora percebi que meus sentimentos por você são maiores que de amigos. Não sei como você não percebeu eu..eu sempre tentei ficar mais perto de você, sem sentir saudades porque 1 dia era uma eternidade. Aconteceu simplesmente. Seus olhos, seu cheiro e principalmente o jeito que você zela por mim, como você em conhece e suas atitudes perante as situações me ganhou. Eu amo você Mi, não só como amigo, mas como mulher também.

Isso tudo me fez ver que Harry era mais lindo do que eu imaginava.

_**Mas quanta coisa aconteceu e foi ditar**_

_**Qualquer mínimo detalhe era pista**_

_**Coisas que ficaram para trás**_

_**coisas que você nem lembra mais.**_

_**Mas eu guardo tudo aqui no meu peito**_

_**tanto tempo estudando teu jeito.**_

_**Tanto tempo esperando uma chance**_

_**sonhei tanto com esse romance.**_

_**Que tola mas eu não consigo evitar...**_

****

****

- Harry eu...eu não sei o que aconteceu...só sei que eu amo você também, como homem além de amigo. As meninas sabiam que eu estava confusa mas eu sempre quis ver esse relacionamento como amizade por medo de te perder. Perder a pessoa maravilhosa que você é. Desculpa o mal entendido com a Cho mas...eu sempre senti ciúmes de você e sempre vou sentir. Eu te amo...e não existe mais confusão alguma.

Depois disso ele a beijou.

_**Porque eu só vivo pensando em você e é sem querer**_

_**Você não sai da minha cabeça mais...**_

_**Eu só vivo acordada a sonhar, imaginar **_

_**as penso ser um sonho impossivel uma ilusão terrível será?**_

_**Hoje eu pedi tanto em oração que as portas do seu coração **_

_**se abrissem pra eu te conkistar.**_

_**Mas que seja feita a vontade de Deus, se Ele quiser então**_

_**não importa quando onde como eu vou ter seu coração.**_

****

Harry e Hermione depois de tudo ficaram juntos. Anos de amizade e sentimentos obscuros que como uma bomba foram relevados ajudaram-nos a vencer o orgulho e o ciúmes para ficarem juntos.

As mulheres que imaginavam ser ele o homem perfeito para qualquer tipo de mulher perceberam que ele era perfeito sim...mais para uma mulher só: Hermione Granger.


End file.
